The Opo-opo and I
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough Once you have received the scent from Even More Gullible's Travels, speak with Lulupp the Opo-opo on the airship dock (G-7), where you will be introduced to Vuih Stecoppah in the cutscene. You must trade the following items to the corresponding Opo-opos in the correct order: {Failure to trade in correct order will result in the loss of all previously traded items, and you must start from the beginning} 1. Lulupp (G-7) on lower dock, near Dheo Nbolo. :*Broken Mithran Rod: Mithran Fishing Rod can be broken by fishing or bought from . :*You can break a Mithran Fishing Rod fishing up logs with a Fly Lure in East Ronfaure's Cheval River or in Kazham (with low lvl fishing skill + terrible feeling + monster music) or (Something caught the hook!!! You're positive you don't have enough skill to reel this one in!). :*Says "Opoppo!" 2. Kukupp (I-11) in-between Migho's & Pakhroib's Residences. :*Workbench can be crafted from Woodworking (7) or bought from . :*Says "Opoh opo!" 3. Mumupp (J-9) inside Wahcondalo's Residence. :*Ten of Coins (Card) drops off Ten of Coins in Outer Horutoto Ruins or bought from . :*Says "Opopoppo!" 4. Roropp (H-9) in-between Poshei's Combat Gear and Ryuhkow’a Mercenary Merchandise. :*Sands of Silence drops off Demon Magistrates and Demon Chancellors in Castle Zvahl Baileys or bought from . :*Says "Oh! Ohpo!" 5. Popopp (H-9) with Nomad Moogle. :*Wandering Bulb drops off Utukkus in Fei'Yin or bought from . :*Says "Opopoh-o..." 6. Bubupp (I-8) behind M&P's Market. :*Giant Fish Bones drops off Tonberry Stalker in Temple of Uggalepih. :*Says "Popo-o Popo-o!" 7. Tatapp (G/H/I7-10) wandering around. :*Blackened Toad drops off Brook Sahagins in Sea Serpent Grotto or bought from . :*Says "Poppo-opo!" 8. Kakapp (J-9) inside Wahcondalo’s Residence. :*Wyvern Skull drops off Hurricane Wyverns in Ifrit's Cauldron. :*Says "Po-oppo Opo-opo!" 9. Lalapp (F-9) Chocobo NPC, behind the hut. :*Ancient Salt drops off Sand Diggers in Quicksand Caves. :*Says "Opo-opo-po-opo-o! Popopo-opopo!" 10. Nenepp (H-11) behind Mihgo’s Residence; can be out of reach; wait for it to walk closer. :*Lucky Egg drops off Knight Crawlers in The Boyahda Tree. :*Says "Ohpo-opo! Poh-opo-o!" Notes *Ensure you have a minimum of 4 free inventory slots. As you will receive the Opo-opo Crown and 3 Pamamas. *Four of the last five items on this list are Rare/Ex, so you can not purchase them from Auction House/Bazaar. *If you forget where you left off and come back and don't remember which one you traded to last, no worries. Just talk to them and they will say "Opopopopo! Opop-opo! Opo-opo!" and do a /bow motion to let you know you've done that part of the quest. Just move on to the next one until you get one that says "Opo-opo?" and you will know you have not traded an item to that Opo-opo. Game Description Client: Vuih Stecoppah (Docks, Kazham) Summary: :The Opo-opo in Kazham love your new "fragrance." Bring them what they want--in the correct order-- and they will make you their king! Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests